


Invidios.

by adriedklewis



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Tommy Riordian, Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriedklewis/pseuds/adriedklewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Conlon might make your relaxing night at the bar amazing, or he could send it to hell in his jealous hand basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidios.

You needed a night out at the bar after the hectic week you had. 5 days of being lectured by your boss for every. little. thing. It was finally Friday, you could get as hammered as you wanted and sleep till noon the next day, with nobody to tell you to work faster, or tell you that you should smile more to please the customers. Pulling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans you considered maybe wearing a dress for a change, but quite frankly you cared more about your happiness than your appearance. A loose black tank top with a pocket looked great with the jeans, and your round tits were accentuated by the flowy shirt. After you stepped into your favorite brown leather booties you ran your fingers through your hair and messed it up a bit, extremely please to lose the tight bun you were forced to wear all day at work. A pair of dangly gold earrings in the shape of feathers and a bit of makeup, you were so pleased with your appearance you almost considered going to a nicer place than the local dive club. You looked into your clutch and saw the amount of cash you had and decided you had better stick to where the drinks are cheap. You stepped out into the cold night air, realizing you probably should have picked a jacket to go with this outfit, but you shook your head and decided fuck it. Your car was alright, nothing fancy nothing shitty, the backseat was filled with all sorts of random things that you couldn’t bear to get rid of, convinced that at some point you would need every little thing in there. The engine started and you got butterflies in your stomach, realizing you had a night to be free and do what you wanted, away from the torture that is your terrible office job.

There was almost no parking at the club, which was good news actually because it meant that it would be packed, which always meant there would be too many people there for anyone to pay attention to you. You smiled to yourself, wondering if any guys would pay attention to you, and you made your way up to the front door.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” The familiar looking bouncer said, towering over you with a goofy grin. He always seemed so intimidating but you knew he was the biggest teddy bear ever.

“Been busy.” You stated simply with a kind smile, just wanting to get some drinks in your body.

He pushed open the door and let you in, patting you on the shoulder as you walked by. The club really was just as full as you thought it would be, with people on the dance floor heel-to-heel, and all the tables were taken, some people forced to sit on each other’s laps. You looked over to the bar, seeing every seat full but one, which was right in between two brute looking guys. You made your way over and confidently plopped down on the stool, resting your elbows on the bar and pretending not to notice the two guys noticing you.

“What can I get for you miss?” The bartender said. You recognized him, he was always here. You were pretty sure he was gay, and that made you incredibly comfortable. Had there been any problems at the bar he always helped you out, and when you noticed a guy and mentioned it to him he would agree and mention something else.

“Just a rum and coke for now.” You smiled at him when he recognized you, also mentioning how he hadn’t seen you in a while as he poured out half a can of coke and filled the can back up with Captain Morgan, just the way you liked it.

“just a rum and coke? You say that like its just water.” One of the guys sitting to your right slurred the words in your ear.

It was true; you were quite good with your alcohol, no appletinis or wine coolers for you. If it wasn’t enough to make you feel instantly better, it wasn’t alcohol.

“Is there a problem with my drink choice?” You asked him, sounding cold but with a smile to let him know you were fooling.

“There might be when you’re falling on your ass after you drink that.” He laughed at his own remark. You felt a little challenged.

“I’m not a fall on my ass type; I’m more of a drink excessively and still walk like a champ type.” You replied.

“We’ll see about that deary.” He winked to you, now you noticed how drunk he really was as he fumbled to call the bartender.

“Get this lady a shot of Cabot Waco buddy.” He sad to the bartender. You smiled, realizing this guy was buying you the most expensive shot in the bar. You did feel a bit nervous though, remembering the alcohol content of Cabo Wabo, which was 80 proof tequila.

Taking the small shot in your hand, you poured it into your mouth with your tongued rolled, so you wouldn’t have to taste it. It slid down your throat with ease, and it was only a few seconds later that you felt the effects. A warm feeling flooded your stomach as the guy beside you clapped at your accomplishment, you then realized you should have eaten something before coming here. Ignoring your immediate feeling of dizziness, you started casually drinking your rum and coke, making innocent conversation with the guy who had bought you the shot. He seemed nice enough he wasn’t really your type, other than the muscular thing he had going on. You noticed how his tattooed arms flexed a bit when he spoke with his hands, and it reminded you of Tommy.

Tommy was your ex, a now pretty well know fighter. You had known him for a year, ever since you had happened upon one of his fights. He had noticed you in the crowd, and although he didn’t give you any hints, he had really noticed you. He followed you out of the back door after his match, and while he was still sweaty and still had his hands all wrapped in tape, he grabbed your waist and kissed you, his sweaty forehead pressed against yours. You ended up spending the night together, and a few nights since. It was when you developed feelings for him that he split like a hair and never spoke to you again. The biggest mistake you ever made, was telling him you wanted more than just to fuck him.

You shook your head, trying to find something about this guy, who introduced himself as Mika, that didn’t remind you of Tommy. Focusing on his average face and trying your best to remain a part of the conversation, you realized you needed another drink or two.

You had been at the club for about an hour, you were warm with the alcohol in you and you shamelessly agreed to go to the dancefloor with Mika. You weren’t much of a dancer, but tonight you had no inhibitions and you just wanted to be spontaneous. You were awkwardly trying to dance with him, feeling stupid as all hell. He seemed more and more unappealing as he danced, and tried his best to rub his crotch up against you. You were almost ready to walk away from him when he instead walked backwards away from you. You were confused, until you noticed a big hand was wrapped around his shoulder and had pulled him stumbling away from you.

“What’s your fucking problem fool?” Mika said to his assailant. He sounded like an idiot, pretending to be hard when he had already admitted to you that he was an insurance salesman. The hand on his shoulder was now balled into a fist. You couldn’t see the person’s face because he was blocked by your over confident dancing partner, who quickly moved away from the person after realizing how screwed he really was. You then realized that you were pretty screwed too.

Tommy was standing there, his fist still balled up as Mika fell over trying to walk away from you.

“New boyfriend?” He asked, more of a retort than a question really.

“New? I don’t have an old boyfriend.” You replied, disgust building up in your gut as he stepped next to you. You noticed the toothpick between his plush lips, which before made you feel good, right now you just wanted to smash your fist into them.

“What do you consider me then?” He was so close to you that you could smell him, he smelled like aftershave like he always had, which also pissed you off now.

“The guy who ran away as soon as something serious came along.” He looked pissed as you said that, his fists finally released as he realized that he wasn’t going to hurt you.

“You can’t just replace me with the next muscly douche bag you find, you know. I mean respect yourself a little bit at least.” He snarled at you, looking over to the guy who had ran away. You could see that he wasn’t really saying anything against you, he was just talking shit about the other guy.

“Are you jealous? I didn’t realize you even had any emotions, let alone envy!” You smiled, please with yourself. Tommy’s eyes squinted a little and his gaze was so intense you stopped smiling and looked away, almost as if you were worried he was going to burn a hole through your face.

He shook his head, and left you standing there, heading right for Mika.

“what are your intentions for that broad over there?” You overheard him saying as he sternly spoke in Mika’s face, his hand pointing at you, crooked finger and all.

“I reckon she was going to come home with me.” Mika said, smiling dumbly while Tommy walked back over to you.

“Leave with me?” He seemed calmer as he said this, looking directly into your eyes with his own green ones entrancing you for a split second.

Spontaneity, you reminded yourself, was the reason for this adventure, and nothing was more spontaneous than doing the one thing you promised never to do again; leave with Tommy. He wrapped a calloused hand around your wrist and started walking you to the door.

“I really doubt that son.” Tommy yelled back over to the heavily intoxicated Mike who flipped the both of you off, a sour look on his face.

Your bartender friend and the bouncer both gave you worried looks but you faked a smile to them so they wouldn’t think too much of it. Tommy took you to your car, he must have seen It because he knew exactly where it was. Slipping his hand into your back pocket and pulling out your keys, he got into the driver’s seat, leaving you to walk around to the passenger. You didn’t feel like fighting him on it, even though he was a bloody awful driver, he was probably more sober than you were at this point.

You sat in silence as he drove out of the parking lot, one hand gripping the wheel, the other on the back of your seat. It was odd, having him this close to you, but you knew he just needed somewhere to rest his arm. He drove you two through town, you had figured he would just go to your house or his, but instead he took roads here and there, just driving. He had something he was intending to say to you, he was just waiting for himself to calm down before he tried to speak.

“What were you even doing with that guy?” He finally asked, as he pulled up alongside a river, surrounded by trees. The moon was peering in through the window and you were honestly a little afraid to be alone with him.

“I was just trying to unwind.” You replied, pulling into yourself in your passenger seat, his arm still stretched behind your head.

“Why him?” He asked you. You were wondering why he was so caught up on this one thing, it isn’t like there was anything in particular going on with this one guy. When you didn’t reply he spoke again, still not looking at you.

“How many guys have you been with since I last had you?” You felt like a food item, like he was talking about the last time he had a sandwich, he was referring to the last time he “had” your pussy. You snarled a little, without him noticing. You honestly hadn’t been with a single person, not even a date, the way you felt about Tommy, although you were currently a little pissed at him, was still the same as it was when he left you. One sided love.

“It’s none of your business Tommy.” You looked at him while you said this, trying to come off as strong, it didn’t work.

“Oh come on, don’t give me that bullshit, you are my business.” He looked over to you now with a menacing stare, you obviously hadn’t make any sort of intimidation on him.

His toothpick fell out from between his teeth onto his lap, surprising you by pushing his big lips against yours. The hand behind your head moved over to the nape of your neck, and the strong thick fingers on it wrapped around. The feeling of being completely under his control was terrifying and exhilarating, you were mad at yourself for it but you were feeling the effects of his touch and kiss in your panties. His lips stayed firmly on your mouth until you started to kiss back, and as soon as you decided you wanted it, they abandoned you. His mouth traveled to your jawline, next to your ear, where he placed one small kiss before you heard his gravely voice.

“Just because I didn’t want to belong to you, doesn’t mean you don’t belong to me.”

A shudder rolled up your spine while he spoke, holding you in place. It was the kind of chill that give you chicken skin all over, and you noticed now as your nipples hardened from the chill as if you were in a cold room. Tommy’s hand noticed to skin change under his hand and he pulled away from your ear, still holding your neck. His free hand touched the side of your face and slid down your neck and collarbone, reaching your chest. He knew what he was doing. He hooked his finger around the strap of your shirt and bra and pulled them away from your body. Looking down at your tits he made a small groaning noise.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, look at that, am I making you nervous?” He asked playfully, he knew he was, and that wouldn’t stop him.

“You know, I remember how you’d get goosebumps every time I kissed your neck. Do you remember that? You remember how that feels?” You knew what was coming next, as his plump lips brushed across your neck below your ear. You were sure he could feel your rising pulse under his lips. His hand left the back of your neck, sliding down your back. With his lips pecking at your skin, and his tongue joining them in teasing you, your skin raised in bumps once more. The hand traveling down your back now stopped at you bra clasp, which he swiftly unhooked. His fingers still wrapped around the front of your shirt and bra made it all come off at once, a small sting hitting you as the clasp ran across your skin. He dropped it to the floor of your car and took his attention off your neck. He helped one strap of your loose tank top fall off your shoulder and expose your leingere-free breast, which he admired for a second before he cupped it with his big hands. He ran his thumb over your perky nipple, staring directly at your face now, waiting for you to respond. You were doing your best not to give him any sense that he was turning you on, which only made him try harder. Moving his pointer finger to one side of your nipple and his thumb to the other, he clamped down, pinching you quite hard. A gasping moan escaped you, a small smile flicked over his face as he leaned in and kissed you, having gotten all the confirmation he needed to know that you wanted him.

You were beating yourself up as he slid his tongue into your mouth and made you completely lose your mind at the kiss, which he was using to his advantage, knowing you couldn’t resist him when he was swirling his tongue in your mouth. He massaged your boobs with one hand and used the other to pull your leg over to him. There was no center console in your car while allowed him to maneuver you in any way he needed to get to the parts of you he wanted to touch. Your leg now over his lap, he slid his hand from behind your knee up to your ass, which he firmly grabbed and pulled out of the kiss.

“You want it worse than I thought you would.” He groaned out, with his eyes locked on yours and his fingers digging into your ass cheek. You didn’t reply, afraid you might tell him what he wanted to hear. Suddenly his hand that was holding your butt slid up to your hip where it latched on, and pulled your swiftly over to his lap. You were straddling his legs and the hand on your right hip was matched by a hand now on your lap. You were at eye level with him now even though you were on his lap. The hands holding you moved you down, so your pussy pressed against the hardness in his own pants. You moaned, already stimulated enough, and he laughed with accomplishment.

“Come on now tell me you want me.” He slid a hand back up to the back of your neck while he used to other to make your body grind against his. Your panties were getting soaked through as he grew harder and harder under them, with every motion. He had you steadily rocking back and forth, intruding your mouth with his tongue and often biting down on your lip to make you whimper.

“I know you want it just tell me.” He moved you harder now, the only thing separating you from getting what you want were a couple pesky layers of clothes.

“say it.” Harder he went even now.

“Say it baby.” He had done it, he knew that the use of any pet name would win you over, and he was right as the words “Please Tommy I want you now!” Rolled off your tongue in an impatient manner. He obliged, snapping the button off your jeans and sliding the waistband of his sweatpants down to his knees. You hurriedly forced his shirt to come off before you wrapped your arms around his thick neck and his hands resumed position on you waist and nape.

He pushed into you, not all the way, but far enough to make you yelp, tilting your head backwards he quickly started sliding himself in and out of you, at an angle that made your clit rub against his lower abdomen. You had never been so close to orgasm just from being rubbed outside of your pants, but it would only be a second before you- he took your nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, and the combination of that with the hardness inside of you plus his warm lower abdomen rubbing your clit you came. You were shocked at first but quickly became wrapped up in what you were feeling. All sorts of ecstacy flooded through you and a red haze overcame your eyes. It was clear that he didn’t intend on stopping, in fact seeing how pleased you were he seemed to have more motivation to thrust himself even deeper inside of you.

His hand left your neck, both now squeezing onto your ass and using that vantage to move you up and down on his dick, while you moaned his name. He moved so that you were forced to lean backwards, resting your back against the steering wheel. The angle your bodies were making was forcing his dick to rub against your sweet spot, forcing you into orgasm once again with every single motion he made. He was commanding things to you that you couldn’t make out, the blood rushing in your body you could hardly hear anything over your own moans and screams and heartbeat.

He leaned forward, his chest against yours and his lips taking a liking to your once more, almost as if your bodies being apart was bothering him. He was all the way in you, you hardly had time to gasp for air in between unfs and uhhs. The level of intimacy was higher than anything you had ever shared together before, his arms now wrapped around your waist and you heard him moaning your name now between kisses. He held you against his hard body as he thrust with such mastery that you were nearly shaking in his arms. The intensity didn’t fail to build up until the point of no return reached, and you felt it coming. You felt his swell inside of you and you felt his rough hands dig into your skin while he kissed you hard and squeezed his eyes shut. Filling you up he moaned out your name once more before leaning away from you and helping you off.

The pair of you situated yourselves while you both breathed heavily. Sitting back in your seat now you expected that to be it, he was going to leave you once more. After moments of no sounds besides the rushed breaths you both took, he opened his mouth.

“Aren’t you glad I got you away from that guy at the club?”


End file.
